Reason
by Lost-puppyEYES
Summary: At the end of chapter 146, literally everyone including the translators had no idea what to make of the ending. One-shot based on their reasons. -hopefully this will clear up the confusion-


**Disclaimers apply.**

Category: Skip Beat! By Yoshiki Nakamura

Pairings: ShoKyo / RenKyo

Purpose: Everyone was confused at the end of chapter 146; even the translators didn't know what Ren had meant by his cruel words. So this is my interpretation of Sho's and Ren's actions written out for you all.

* * *

He was falling in love with her…

He had fallen in love with her…

He needed her…

Hah, what jokes!

When he had first seen her beautiful side, he was not awestruck.

He was merely surprised that she could actually look beautiful.

That she looked so mature.

And that he had owned such a valuable item.

No, scratch that.

That he owned such an item.

That's right.

He still owned her, she was still his.

Despite her efforts to prove otherwise he knew she was still his.

She just wasn't a maid anymore that was all.

She had merely proved to him that she deserved more attention than before.

Thanking her new-found acting abilities, he now saw her as someone invaluable; to be shown off to the public, but not given.

She was especially not to be given to Tsuruga Ren.

That man was on the top of his TO KILL list.

And his list was fairly small; just two names to be exact.

The other jerk to watch out for was that Vie Ghoul vocalist, Reino.

The demon had had the nerve to try to steal his property!

-She was his childhood friend, which was something he just couldn't deny.

-She was the only person in the entire world who knew him best.

-His every single weakness was known to her.

-She even topped above his parents.

-And only she had the ability to bring him profound happiness when he didn't even want to smile.

That stupid beagle had come so close to stealing her from him.

He only thanked his luck that he had made it in time.

Her mind was his and his only.

Nobody was going to change that.

Not even Tsuruga.

The greatest star of Japan was obviously lower than him.

He had stolen her first kiss before him.

And a female's first kiss was almost as important as her virtue; which was what he learned from eavesdropping on the conversations held by groups of his many hordes of fans.

The stupid Casanova had never had a chance to begin with.

He had not changed his mind about not getting closer to her; he had no intention of marrying her and growing old with her.

He simply owned her, and she would not be given her freedom.

His Kyoko was his and his alone.

*4~*6~*10~*16~*20~*17~*21~

------

When Fuwa had smirked as he walked past him, it only proved his wonderings.

And he was shocked.

The boy had only come to steal her first kiss?

That was all?

He had sighed and shaken his head at the kid's naivety.

This may be Japan, where every person had morals, which was not like America where kids where throwing love and denial every which way like a food fight in a high school cafeteria.

But this was also the acting business.

This was where half of a person's morals must be sacrificed in order to appear on screen.

That included first kisses.

At least half of all the actors and actresses in the entire business had had their first kiss taken for the camera.

Seeing her with such a pitying expression, he had snorted in indifference.

To any other girl, he would have given his sympathies.

But this person was special to him in a way no one else could ever be.

And he knew that his sympathies would not have cheered her up any more than Momose-san's or Oohara-san's consolations.

So he did exactly what he knew would clear up her mind.

He told her she looked stupid acting in such a pathetic way because her first kiss had been stolen.

So what if it was by the man she hated most?

Even he did not care.

He had been more angered by the fact that Fuwa had kissed her rather than the fact that it was her first.

She was going to have many more first kisses in this business.

And, he hoped, one day he was going to give a first kiss of his very own to her.

After all, the winner was the one who earned his way up to her very last kiss, the first was nothing.

Kyoko was worth her very last kiss rather than her first.

Because a first kiss could be given or stolen away in the most unprecedented scenarios.

------

*21~*17~*20~*16~*10~*6~*4~

Unlike most, I was moved at the end of chapter 146, and this is my reason.

---**L~PE**


End file.
